villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Firebrand
Firebrand is the recurring antagonist in the TribeTwelve ARG series, and also the future counterpart of Noah Maxwell, the main protagonist. He is portrayed as an Anti Hero in Season 1, although his alignment may be a true villain due to recent events in Season 2. Story Firebrand '''was a former member of The Collective (however '''stubborn he may be) along with The Observer. He seems to be trying to help Noah, but it has not been made clear how much he can control, as he is in the Collective realm and is possibly being used by the Slender Man/The Administrator. It was revealed in DEUS EX MACHINA that Firebrand was no longer part of the Collective, and he was saved by a "loathsome entity with mutual interests." Firebrand's identity has been revealed as of The Live Stream Incident to be Noah Maxwell, from an alternate future/timeline. TheoriesCategory:Arrogant VillainsCategory:MurdererCategory:Evil Twin/Clone * Firebrand is shown with intense facial scarring in the final frame of The Live Stream Incident. The reason behind this could be that, in Firebrand's original timeline, Noah was unable to escape/was not mysteriously rescued from the fire that destroyed his childhood home. In DEUS EX MACHINA, Firebrand is seen carrying someone, most likely a young Noah, from a burning house. If the person being carried is in fact Noah as a child, then saving him from the fire would prevent Firebrand's disfigurement from ever occuring. This could be why he is shown without the scars in his more recent appearences. Although, it's confirmed by Adam Rosner that this is a fan theory. * It seems odd that Firebrand would be the one to give Milo/Mr. Scars the gun he would eventually use to kill Mary Asher. One would think that, since he was already trying to change the past for the better, he would try to prevent his friend from being forced to commit matricide. Does Firebrand, at this point, still have some responsibilities to the Collective? Was Mary's death, and probable transformation into a Collective Member, some kind of inevitible event that absolutely had ''to occur, no matter what? Or does her death and subsequent conversion actually benifit Firebrand in some way? It may be that Cursor, like Mr. Scars, turns out to be a Member who, while unable to free herself from servitude, is willing to asist Firebrand as he works against the Administrator. * Some people believe that there is a possibility that like The Observer, Firebrand is having a moment where he is fighting off whatever is controlling his vessel and doing so, had lapses of being good and bad. Also, there is a belief that there are two realities clashing since Noah wasn't burned and made into the 1st reality's Firebrand (the one seen in the final frame of The Live stream Incident) and so then basically, we are now observing the second reality where this Firebrand has no scaring since Firebrand saved Noah and now The Collective are trying to put things back to place. Gallery FirebrandHumanoid.png|Firebrand near the end of ''Extraordinary Circumstances Firebrand.jpg FirebrandFace.jpg FirebrandSmile.jpg FirebrandJournal.jpg Firebrand.png Videos Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Psychopath Category:Time-Travellers Category:Blackmailers Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Teleporters Category:Psychics Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Demon Category:Amoral Category:On & Off Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Possessor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Comedic Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Omniscient Category:Empowered Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Humanoid Category:Noncorporeal Category:Extremists Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Thief Category:Singing Villains Category:Mongers Category:Undead Villains Category:Cheater Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Sadists Category:Damned Souls Category:Chaotic Neutral